


Advantages and Attachments

by its_magic13



Series: Ace Week 2020 [5]
Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: All Asexuals Are Valid, Apologies, Character Study, Demiromantic Asexual Domovoi Butler, Gen, My first fic in the Artemis Fowl fandom, ish, this is a day late, this is also very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_magic13/pseuds/its_magic13
Summary: Thank you for reading! Happy Asexual Awareness Week 2020!
Relationships: Past Domovoi Butler/Original Female Character
Series: Ace Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982033
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Advantages and Attachments

Butler children were trained not to get attached, whether that attachment was platonic, romantic, or otherwise. Any and all attachments had the potential to compromise the Principal. Learning this detachment was harder for some people than others, but most Butlers grew used to it eventually. Those who didn’t were considered failures, and weren’t mentioned in honorable company.

Domovoi Butler did exceptionally well in this department while he was in training. For whatever reason, Butler simply could not form romantic relationships at the drop of a hat, and though many women, and even a few men, had tried, no one had ever seduced information out of him. He had dated once, a woman named Hallie whom he’d known for years, but the relationship had only lasted a year or so before they parted ways. Actually, the relationship’s end coincided directly with the birth of Artemis Fowl, who was, of course, the real reason Butler had broken up with his girlfriend. Artemis was the reason he gave up a lot of things.

But he found he didn’t mind nearly as much he thought he would. Yes, his relationship with Hallie had been wonderful, but he doubted he could form another. Butler preferred to have known his romantic interests and been friends with them beforehand, and he didn’t really get the opportunity to form lasting friendships anymore. Many of his friends were just people whose lives he’d saved before and were indebted to him. And even those who were real friends were often in dangerous locations on solo missions that could not be disrupted on pain of death. Butler’s life was protecting Artemis now. It was hard life, and a strange one, and he almost certainly would not wish it on anyone else, but it was what he was born to do. And there was no denying that his lack of both sexual attraction and current romantic attachments had helped him become the best person for this life. 

Sometimes Butler resented his sexuality- or, more accurately, his lack thereof. He couldn’t have this one shard of normalcy? Then he would remind himself that the Butlers were not a normal family. They never had been, and they never would be, so there was no use wishing for it to change. His abnormality gave him an advantage anyway, and as Madam Ko had often said, “If you have an advantage, take hold of it and don’t let it go.” She would have been outraged if she knew Butler’s thoughts on this particular advantage, but then again, she would be outraged by a lot of things Butler did without her breathing down his neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Happy Asexual Awareness Week 2020!


End file.
